


「RSE祐遥」机体人心x人体机心

by Amore_oi



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, ポケモン, 精灵宝可梦
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amore_oi/pseuds/Amore_oi





	「RSE祐遥」机体人心x人体机心

她捂上自己的心口，各种强烈的不适导致胃中有什么在翻滚搅动，难受得她几乎要吐出来。床边的人担忧地看着心电图，不时瞥向她的眼神中隐隐含着心疼。  
这时一个研究人员推门而入：“小田卷，实验品0209的状况有改……”  
“善”字并未出口，低头看数据报表的他还未反应过来就被狠狠掐住脖子掀翻在地。  
对方的手指冰凉，没有一点儿人的气息，力气又大得吓人，让他毫不怀疑下一秒自己就会被置于死地。他抓着对方的手，愤怒又惶恐地大吼：“你干什么？！”  
“我说过很多次了。第一，我叫祐树，你要么连名带姓的叫我，要么就省去那个姓——我听着不舒服；第二，你们私底下怎么议论的我不管，但当着我的面，要叫她‘遥’，而不是0209号实验品。”丛树交代完后缓缓松开了手，“再有下次，别怪我不客气。”  
研究员深知近身搏斗他比不过眼前这个人，唯唯诺诺答应下来，扔下资料仓皇逃跑，但祐树还是听见了他临走时的嘟囔：“有什么了不起，命都是我们给的……”  
他的手指抽动了一下，冷哼一声捡起数据报表开始细细查看。  
“祐树，”他突然听见遥没有情感起伏的声线，“你以前不是这样的。”  
明明看到他的变化她该觉得悲伤的，无奈这颗心接收不到任何感情。  
他放下手中的资料，饶有兴趣又有些茫然地问：“以前的我……是怎样的人呢？”  
她缓缓闭上眼睛，陷入沉思。  
“是一个……很温柔的人呐……”

在遥的印象中她已经死过两次了。第一次是坠崖身亡，第二次是变成活死人心脏衰竭而死。而现在——  
她再一次抚上心脏的位置，在胸口搏动的并不是她原本的心脏，而是后天移植的机器心脏。因为缺乏对情感的感知能力她也就失去了所有情感。  
祐树告诉她，当身与心的契合度达到100%时，不完整的部分会重新变成原来的那份“真实。”  
也就是说，她还有变回去的机会。  
说到祐树，他一开始并不知晓自己的名字，她一直固执地叫他“祐树”，他也就接受了这个名字。只是本能上还和以前一样，抗拒着别人叫他小田卷。  
他们一人保留记忆失去情感，一人保留情感失去记忆，老天爷真是公平。她自嘲地想。

她和祐树有单独的实验室，平时很少有人踏足这里。  
随着时间的推移，她慢慢开始适应新的心脏，闲暇时间她会和祐树聊起过去，抱怨他老是欺负她。  
他只会微笑着听完，也开始会做她喜欢的甜食给她吃，送她紫色银莲，在她心情低落时给予她鼓励……  
真好，一切仿佛都回到了从前。  
联盟曾明令禁止用人体进行改造实验，就算是死去的人也不行。  
不知是谁告的密，总之这个实验基地很快就被查处了。  
基地管理员拒绝配合调查，和调查组的人打了起来。  
精灵的各种技能满天飞，冲天的火光映在每一个人的眼中。  
祐树拉着她的手寻找出路，一截燃烧的钢筋从楼上摔下来，他猛地推开她，自己却被砸得头破血流。  
心忽的一紧——这是她第一次有了切实的体会，钻心刺骨的疼让眼泪在眼眶里不住地打转。她不顾危险地跑回去，费力把那段钢筋挪开，一阵电火花的摩擦声却吸引了她的注意力。  
祐树的左手臂里，除了血肉之外还有坏掉的电路。  
“被你发现了啊……”他虚弱地开口，无力地笑笑，“我也是死过一次的人了……因为身体的损坏他们重新给了我一副身体……但也因此失去了所有记忆……”  
“你别说话。节省体力、我们都会活下来的！我们会没事的！”  
他抱住她，他的身体已经不像最初那般冰冷了。  
“遥，”他叫她，“这辈子……你还愿意姓小田卷吗？”  
那颗迟来的泪水笔直地落入他暗金色的瞳孔，饱含着的都是“不后悔”三个字。她亦抱紧他，带着泪痕第一次露出幸福的微笑。  
“我愿意。”  
我很庆幸还能再见你一次，即使我们都已不是原来的自己。  
基地深处，主机器的屏幕上迅速划过两行资料，一发『龙星群』击中了它，使得它彻底报废。于是唯一成功的两份最重要的资料便永远无人知晓。  
“编号1121，身心契合度100%，确认死亡。”  
“编号0209，身心契合度100%，确认死亡。”


End file.
